


prettiest things

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Ryan works in a bookstore like the nerd he is, there might be smut i'm not sure yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: Brendon wasn't usually the kind of person to be seen in a bookstore, but he told Jon that he'd pick up a book for him, and, well; a promise is a promise. Except most promises like this don't end in spending a little extra time in said bookstore, talking to the cute guy who just happened to be there.





	

I guess I'd never let myself be seen in a bookstore, really. But Jon's my friend. I don't see why he couldn't have picked up this book himself, but hey. A promise is a promise. And I'm a pretty nice guy. As far as my friends are concerened, anyway. I was searching through the shelves, trying to find this one poetry book for Jon's literature class and I was about to give up hope on finding this god damned book when I saw an employee behind the counter. And a fucking cute employee, too.

"Hey," I began, apparently startling him, as he jumped away from his book, before looking up at me, seeming confused. "I was wondering, if you know where to find some of that Shakespeare stuff? Poems, no. Sonnets, yeah. Shakespeare's sonnets. Tried to find them in the R-Z section bu-". My voice trailed off as he stepped from behind the counter and began swiftly moving between the aisles. I followed him to the back wall of the shop, where the poetry books were apparently kept."So you like Shakespeare?" Cute guy asked, his voice monotonous.

  
"Well, I mean." I replied, eagerly. I could either act like myself, or pretend I read books. Before I could weigh my options, my brain seemed to be taking over my speech. "Yeah, actually. I do prefer the plays, though. Like..." I tried thinking back to middle school, studying Shakespeare in English class. "The Merchant of Verona."

  
"Venice. You mean The Merchant of Venice?" He asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Of course. That's what I meant." I babbled. I've known this guy for five minutes and he already thinks I'm some kind of uneducated idiot. Great. "I'm Brendon, by the way." I offered, trying to pick up a conversation.

  
"I'm Ryan." He replied absentmindedly, looking through the shelves for the book I was looking for. Damn Shakespeare. I leaned against the shelves, unsure of what to say next. He doesn't seem to be the most talkative guy in the world.

  
"So... How long ya been working here, then?" I asked, as he turned to face me.

  
"Since a while after I got here. I go to college here. The campus is just a few blocks away. Y-you probably already knew that, I mean." He stuttered, handing me the book.

  
"Well. Yeah, I go there too." I laughed.

  
"Oh. Cool. What are you studying?"

  
"Music's my major. I do theatre, too." I explained, forgetting that I'm supposed to make him think I'm intellectual, not a fucking theatre nerd.

  
"Oh, yeah. Think I saw you in the musical last year. You were good. You've got a good voice." He rambled, looking at his shoes.

 

"Thanks!" I smiled. "So what do you do?"

  
"English major. Music minor." He mumbled, not so much antisocially, more a part of his voice, I think.

"Ah, nice. I gotta get going now, but I'll see ya around!

  
"Yeah, yeah." Ryan agreed, the faint chance of a smile on his lips. "See you soon, Brendon."

  
I waved to him as I left the store, seemingly unaware of the fact that I was smiling broadly until long after I got back to my apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> N I C E. I'm back and writing fic again, this feels so good since I haven't written since November?! I have literally a whole folder on my computer of abandoned oneshots and fic ideas so I'm revisiting fanfic because I seem to have writer's block when it comes to any other kind of writing. But anyways, comment if you'd like to see this as a chaptered fic, otherwise I'll probably just leave it as a oneshot. Kudos n comments are appreciated as always! 
> 
> lots of love, spencer xo


End file.
